This proposal requests funding for the purchase of a 500 MHz superconducting high resolution NMR spectrometer. The instrument will meet the critical high-field, multinuclear one- dimensional, two-dimensional and non-conventional two- dimensional NMR needs currently inaccessible on the Purdue University campus. The integrated, major user group consists of NIH funded faculty in the Department of Chemistry (organic, biochemistry, inorganic divisions), School of Science, and the Department of Medicinal Chemistry, School of Pharmacy.